This invention relates generally to a multi-purpose cooker and more specifically to a multi-purpose cooker usable for both steaming and dehydrating foods.
Cooking devices for use in steaming foods and for dehydrating foods are known in the art. However, to the best of applicant's knowledge, the steaming of foods and the dehydrating of foods have been carried out in completely separate devices. This is not surprising since the steaming and dehydrating functions are antithetical to each other. That is, the steaming of foods requires a hot, moist environment employing steam, whereas the dehydrating of food requires a hot, dry environment for removing water from the food. It is no wonder that no one has thought to design a single appliance usable for both steaming and dehydrating foods.